Carrie's Secret
by Datrandomcat
Summary: "Carrie was always such a proud person, but she's been acting strange lately."
1. Are you okay?

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Grojband of any of the characters**

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

It was late in the evening in Peaceville, and all was quiet. Well, all except for one garage. Currently, the Newmans were practicing to become a bigger and better band than their rivals, Grojband. They had been practicing for hours, and they were all tired. As they finished the last note, they all sighed in relief.

"Great practice, Newmans." Carrie, leader of the Newmans, said. "I think we all deserve a break."

"I'll say." Larry said, looking at his hands. "I can barely feel my fingers anymore!" Carrie looked over at the twins to see them slumped against each other, back to back, fast asleep. Larry looked over at them as well.

"Not a bad idea…" He yawned. Just looking at her tired band mates caused a wave of drowsiness to wash over Carrie.

"Maybe you should head home and get some sleep." She told Larry. He nodded and walked over to the twins to wake them up. They reluctantly got up and, as they were leaving, Larry turned around and waved at Carrie.

"Bye, Care. See ya tomorrow." She smiled and waved back.

"See you tomorrow." After they left, Carrie was alone. She left to go to her room. But, when she opened the door that led from the garage to the house, her dad was waiting for her with his arms crossed. The strong smell of alcohol told her all she needed to know.

**(Larry's POV)**

The next morning, I went over to Carrie's for practice. The garage door was closed, so I knocked on it. A couple minutes passed, and no answer. I looked around, confused. Where is she? Where are the twins? I shrugged and walked over to the front door. I knocked on it a couple times before I heard stomping and cursing. The door was suddenly swung open by her father. He glared at me.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily. I shrunk a little.

"Uh, do you know where Carrie is?" His expression became angrier.

"Who cares?!" He said, slamming the door in my face. I was dumbstruck. What just happened, and why was her dad so mad? I sat down on her porch steps, and pulled out my phone. I texted her, asking where she was. I waited, but she didn't text back. What the hell was going on?! I exhaled deeply in frustration and got up. Might as well head home. As I was walking home, I kept checking my phone in hopes of getting a text from her, but no such luck. Tomorrow, I'll try again.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my phone. I groggily reached for it, and looked at it. There was a text from Carrie saying that there was practice today. I mentally cheered as I got up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stretching. I changed into my regular clothes, and put on my combat boots.

I ran downstairs and out the door, not even bothering to eat breakfast. I ran all the way there. Once her house came into view, I finally slowed my pace. I noticed that the garage door was open today. Yes! I reached her house and walked right into the garage, where I saw her by herself. I guess the twins haven't arrived, yet. Perfect. I could ask her what the deal was yesterday. She was sitting on an amp, tuning her guitar, when I walked up to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, hey, Larr." She said happily.

"Hey, Care. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Uh, what happened yesterday? You weren't here, so…" I noticed that her face fell slightly, but she perked up again.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I was just…really busy. Yeah."

"What about your dad? He seemed pretty ticked." I saw her shudder, but she kept smiling.

"Oh, he was just grumpy. You know how he gets when he drinks…" She kind of muttered the last part, like she was saying it to herself. I nodded, deciding not to pry. It's her business. Suddenly, Konnie ran in, followed by her sister.

"Hey, guys! We're here!" Konnie said excitedly. Carrie hopped off the amp.

"Then let's get started, shall we?"

After a few hours of practice, we had everything down perfectly. Afterwards, we started to leave, but before I did, I looked back to see Carrie with a slightly withdrawn expression. I just knew something had to be wrong. She's never like this. Carrie was always such a proud person, but she's been acting strange lately. I turned around and walked over to her.

"Carrie?" I said, getting her attention. She looked at me.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" She looked at me with slight annoyance, now.

"I said I was fine, Larry."

"You don't look fine."

"Look, just leave me alone. It's nothing." She said, starting to walk off. I gave up, and started to leave. Suddenly, I heard a thump, and turned to look at the source of the noise. I saw Carrie on the ground. I ran up to her.

"Care, what happened?"

"I tripped on that stupid cord!" She said, looking at one of the cords on the ground like it had offended her. She tried to prop herself up, but hissed in pain. I guess she had fallen on her arm. I tried to grab her arm to pull her up, but she wouldn't let me touch it. Instead, she used her other arm to help her stand up, slightly hiding the other one. I looked at her, confused, but shrugged it off. I was about to ask if anything was hurt, but then I saw her arm, and what looked like…blood?! Before she could do anything, I snatched her arm from behind her back. A portion of her white sleeve was covered in red.

"No!" She said, trying to pull her arm out of my grasp. I knew she was stronger than me, so I pulled up the sleeve quickly to see what the source of the blood was before she had the chance to take her arm back. What I saw shocked me.

* * *

**What was Carrie hiding?**

**What did Larry see that shocked him?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I *sigh* don't own Grojband or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**(Larry's POV)**

I looked at her arm in shock. There many cuts, ranging in size, running up and down her forearm. A couple fresh-looking ones were bleeding. They were probably opened when she fell on her arm. Wait…fresh?! Forget about not prying, and it being her business. I was infuriated. I held Carrie's arm up, and showed the cuts to her.

"Nothing?! This is nothing, Care?!" I said harshly. She looked down in shame. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I…" Tears started forming in her eyes. "I wanted to tell you…but…"

"But…what?" As soon as I said that, she fell to her knees and started crying. I felt my heart start to melt as I looked at her in this weak, helpless state. She would never show herself to be so vulnerable unless there was really something serious going on. I knelt down next to her, and hugged her. "Carrie, what happened?" I said, speaking softer. Then, I asked her something I was afraid to hear the answer to.

"Did…did you do this to yourself?" She just stayed silent, and stared at the ground. I grabbed her other arm, and pulled up the sleeve to find even more cuts. I couldn't believe it. "Are there any more?" I growled. She shook her head, but I knew better. "Carrie, _don't_ lie to me." She sighed. As if it couldn't get worse, she lifted her shirt up halfway to reveal some deep gashes on the sides of her torso. Words couldn't describe the amount of anger I felt at that moment. What could drive her to do such a thing to herself?! And…how long has it been going on? I put my hand under her chin, and made her look at me. "Why…?" Suddenly, her expression changed to one of fear. She pulled her head from my hand, and looked around, as if she was making sure no one was watching or listening. Then, she looked back at me, and lowered her voice.

"I-if you really want t-to know…" She tensed and closed her eyes. "…my dad…beats me..." I just sat there, shocked. Her…dad? I mean, I knew he drank, and I knew he was mean to her when he did, but THIS?! I was _not_ expecting _this_…

"How come you never told anyone?" Her eyes started watering again.

"H-he said he w-would k-kill me if I…if I ever told."

"What about Bernadette?"

"W-what about her?"

"Can you go to her for help?" She scoffed.

"No. Sh-she went to college, remember?" I mentally facepalmed. That's right. How could I forget? I sighed and rubbed Carrie's back. I honestly didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Suddenly, a painful question popped into my head.

"Uh, Care? How...how long has this been going on?" She sighed.

"A...few years..." I tensed. She's been going through this crap...for _years_?! I thought it would've been, like, a couple _months_ at the most, but a few _years_?! On instinct, I put my arms around her, and pulled her into a comforting hug. I heard her sigh, and lean into me, causing me to smile. After a few minutes of consoling comfort, she pulled away and halfheartedly smiled at me.

"Thanks, Larry. I needed that."

"No problem, Care." Suddenly, I felt my pocket vibrate. I reached into it, and took out my phone. I looked, and saw a text from my mom. I grumbled and sighed, looking at Carrie.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It was a text from my mom. She wants me home."

"Oh, okay..." She said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? 'Cause I'll stay if you need me to."

"That's sweet, Larry, but I think I'll be fine. He...doesn't usually drink on Fridays."

"Are you _sure _you'll be alright?" She laughed and playfully nudged me.

"Yes, I'm _sure_."

"Okay. Just be careful." I said as I stood up. She rolled her eyes and nodded, standing up as well. I waved to her, and she waved back as I exited the garage, closing it behind me.

**(Carrie's POV)**

I rubbed my arm as I stood alone in the garage. I let out a sigh and walked to the door leading to the main house. I opened it and walked though. I barely had time to think before I felt myself get thrown against the wall, causing me to whimpered in pain. Two strong hands grabbed my shoulders, pinning me to the wall. I looked up, and saw my dad's angry face through tear-filled eyes.

"D-dad?" He slapped my face, and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Shut up!" I could smell no alcohol on him, so why was he acting like this?!

"B-but...why?"

"_Why_?! I think you know why!" He paused to slap me again. "You told that asshole something I _explicitly_ told you not to tell _anyone_!" I was crying heavily, now.

"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" A sadistic look spread across his face.

"It's too late for that, you little bitch!"

* * *

**What will Carrie do?**

**Will Larry be able to help her?**


	3. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband or it's characters.**

* * *

**(Larry's POV)**

I was in my bed, about to go to sleep, when I heard a tapping sound. I opened my eyes and looked around. _What was that? _I sat up in my bed, listening for the sound again. Suddenly, the tapping came from right outside of my window, causing me to jump. I got up and walked over to it. I looked out, and I couldn't believe what I saw. In the inky darkness, there sat Carrie, sitting on a branch connected to one of the many trees growing on the side of my house. I immediately opened the window for her, and she carefully made her way from the branch to the ledge. She crawled in and stood up straight.

Now, just to make this clear, this wasn't weird at all. We'd always sneak out to each other's houses when one of us got bored or something, and we'd always go through the window because it was usually at night, or when we weren't allowed. I thought this was one of those times, but I was wrong. I went over to flip the light on so I could see her better. Once I did, I turned to face her, and I was in shock.

As she stood there, I looked at her face to see that she had a black eye, a slap mark on one cheek, and a long gash on the other. Her face was drenched in tears and runny makeup. I walked up to her, shock and sadness filling me, because I knew the cause.

"Oh, Care…" I said softly. I took her hand in mine, and led her to my bed. I sat her on the edge, then went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. When I came back, I saw her feeling the cut on her cheek and hissing in pain. I walked over and sat down next to her. I grabbed her chin and made her face me. Then, I proceeded to wipe the makeup off her cheeks. Once her face was clear, I took the peroxide and put it on washcloth. I dabbed it onto her cut. She looked at me with a half-smile.

"Th-thanks, Larr." She said. I smiled at her and nodded. Once I was done working on the cut, I looked at her black eye, and I felt a lump in my throat.

"Uh…Care? H-how'd this happen? I mean, I know who it was, but _why_? I thought you said he wouldn't drink." She frowned, closing her eyes and sighing. I immediately regretted asking. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"No…it's okay. And, also, he _didn't_ drink."

"What?! Then why'd he do this?!"

"Well, what happened was, when we were talking in the garage…my dad heard us." My eyes widened. What the heck?! Is he, like, always standing out there, listening in or something?! Does he have nothing better to do? I looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Care." She shook her head.

"No, it's not your fault, Larr."

"Well, how'd you get out? Didn't you say he'd kill you if you told anyone?" A proud smirk appeared on her face.

"He tried, but I was too fast for him."

"How'd you do it?"

"Well, here's what happened…"

**(Flashback)**

**(Carrie's POV)**

"_I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again." A sadistic look spread across his face._

"_It's too late for that, you little bitch!" I tried to get his hand to release my shirt, but it was no use. Before I had time to react, he drew his fist back and punched me. I felt that whole side of my face go numb. Then, I felt his hands circle around my neck, and he started choking me. Suddenly, without thinking, I grabbed his arm and bit him, biting down as hard as I could. After a couple seconds, I could taste blood. He grunted and dropped me, which was when I tried to escape. I ran blindly in a random direction, just trying to get away._

_When I stopped, I found myself in the kitchen. I went to the knife drawer and reached in, pulling out your average kitchen knife. Better than nothing. I could hear him stomping towards the kitchen, so I ran over to the pantry door, and stepped inside. We have a very large pantry that's kind of like a small hallway. It also has two doors; one connecting it to the kitchen, and one connecting it to the dining room. I figured that when he goes into the kitchen, I could go out the other door. I soundlessly made my way though the pantry until I was right in front of the other door. I waited, and didn't hear anything, so I opened the door._

_When I saw that the coast was clear, I bolted from the pantry, not caring if I made any noise. I heard him start coming after me, but I didn't dare look back. I just kept my mind on getting out of this god forsaken house. The door was only a few feet away. Then, I felt something grab the back of my shirt. It surprised me, causing me to drop the knife. I saw him in my peripheral vision, and started kicking and screaming._

"_You're not going anywhere!" I heard him yell. Suddenly, I saw his face out of the corner of my eye, and took a chance, bringing my elbow forward, and then back as hard as I could. I heard a crack, and he dropped me. I couldn't react fast enough to catch myself, so I ended up falling and hitting the edge of an end table._

"_You broke my nose, you piece of shit!" He yelled, grabbing for me. I got up quickly, despite the pain, and ran to the door. I threw it open, and dashed outside. After running for a couple minutes, I slowed my pace. I looked behind me to see that he had not followed me. I sighed in relief, and felt the pain on my face. I reached up, and felt a cut on my cheek. It must've been from when I hit the table. But I didn't care. I got away. I couldn't help but smile. Not only because of that, but because I was going to one of the few places I felt truly safe: Larry's house._

_After a few more minutes of walking, I finally found myself standing in front of the house. His parents were probably asleep, so I went to the side of it. I saw the usual tree and started climbing. As I did, I smiled at all the memories this tree brought me. All the secret playdates when we were younger, all the sneaking out. It was fun._

_Finally, I reached the branch closest to his window, and tapped on the glass…_

**(End of Flashback)**

**(Larry's POV)**

"And that's what happened." I just sat there, shocked. I couldn't believe that he had actually tried to kill her. I couldn't imagine what it must've been like.

"I…I'm sorry, Care. I shouldn't have left you alone." She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, Larr…" She said, hugging me, causing me to blush. "…it's not your fault." I smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm just glad you're okay…" I told her. She let me go, and a nervous expression crossed her face. "What is it, Care?"

"Uh, I was just wondering…" She paused, and I think I saw her blush slightly. "…could I, uh, spend the night…here?" I froze, hoping she didn't see the 3rd degree blush on my face.

"Uh, s-sure…" I said. She smiled again and, before I knew what was going on, kissed me. On the lips. I was blushing madly, and I know she could see, because she laughed.

"You should see your face!" She laughed. I chuckled lightly and got up.

"Whatever. I'm going to go get a drink." That's the best excuse I had? She nodded, and I left. But once I closed the bedroom door behind me, I smiled bigger than I ever had before. She kissed me. She_ kissed _me. She **kissed** me! I sighed in complete bliss. Once I was out of lovestruck mode, I went to go get a drink for real.

Once I finished, I went back to my room, only to find Carrie under the covers, sleeping. How'd she fall asleep that fast? I smiled and went over to the side of the bed. Once I was under the covers as well, I turned over and looked at her. She looked so beautiful when she slept. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Care…" I said, before falling asleep.

* * *

**So, now everything's okay.**

**Or is it...?**


	4. I Love You

**So, here's the last chapter of Carrie's Secret :3**

* * *

**(Larry's POV)**

When I woke up the next morning, it was colder than I remembered. I opened my eyes slightly, the light filtering into the room blinding me. I reached over to where Carrie was, and felt…nothing. Once my eyes adjusted, I opened them all the way to find that she was indeed gone. I sat up and looked around.

"Carrie?" I muttered. I got up and got dressed. I checked my phone. She didn't text me saying she was leaving. Hmm. I stepped out of my room, and into the hallway. "Carrie?" I said again. Where was she? I walked by the bathroom, and suddenly, I heard a noise. It sounded like shuffling. I turned back towards the bathroom door and put my ear to it. I could definitely hear someone moving around in there. I decided to knock. "Carrie? You in there?" There was silence before I finally heard her answer.

"Uh…y-yeah." She said in what sounded like a nervous voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!"

"Okay…" I said, about to walk away and leave her to her privacy. Then, suddenly, I heard a strange sound. It sounded like…when something metal falls onto a hard floor. My brain suddenly clicked, and my eyes widened. "Oh, god…" I muttered under my breath. Screw privacy. I grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open. I gasped at what I saw. Carrie was there, kneeling on the floor picking up a bloody knife, and blood dripping from her arm. She gasped when she saw me, trying to cover her injured arm. "Carrie!" I yelled, sadness gripping me.

"I-it's not what it l-looks like!" She said. I scoffed, anger taking hold of me.

"Really, Carrie?!" I went over to her, and kneeled down. I took the knife from her, and grabbed her arm with my other hand. "Then what the _hell_ is this, huh?! An accident?!" I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but seeing her hurt herself like this made me angry beyond belief. Suddenly, she started crying, and looked down. Once again, my heart melted at the sight of her. I sighed and put my arms around her, holding her close to me. She cried into my shirt. I started stroking her hair, and rested my head on top of hers. This continued until she finally stopped crying. I then got up and went into the medicine cabinet. I took out the gauze and came back, kneeling down next to her again. I slowing began to wrap it until it was covered. I sighed and looked at her.

"You okay?" I asked her softly. She sniffled and nodded. I hugged her again. "Carrie, I don't like it when you do this. You're safe now. I just want you to see that you don't have to hurt yourself anymore. I…love you, Carrie…" Her eyes widened, and she looked at me.

"Y-you do?" She asked. I smiled lovingly at her.

"Of course." I stroked her cheek. "Who wouldn't love this?" She smiled and, without warning, leaned forward, kissing me. I smiled into the kiss and put my arms around her, deepening it. After a bit, we pulled away and I felt our foreheads touch.

"I love you, too…" She whispered.

* * *

**I don't really like how it ended :/ I think it could've ended differently, and also have been longer, but I _really_ ran out of ideas, soooo...yeah. Sorry it ended so awfully. But if you somehow _did_ like how it ended, awesome! =(^.^)=**


End file.
